poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar
Scar is an evil Lion who is the main villain from ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King'' and one of Pooh's first enemies outside from the main Pooh continuity. He plotted to take over the Pride Lands from Mufasa with the help of his minions, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. He succeeds in the takeover and the death of Mufasa, but leaves the hyenas to bungle their job in killing Simba, Scar's nephew. Many years later, Simba, with the help of Pooh and pals, returns to battle Scar and defeat him. He dies when the hyenas betray his orders to take him back up the cliff from where he fell and tear him to shreds. But fate has a way to restore the evil dictator, as due to the darkness in his heart, Scar returned as a ghost to aid Makunga, Pete, the cheetahs, and his trecherous hyena henchmen in ''Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa''. Scar returned in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, and as a member of the Inner Circle and in the Walt Disney Word version to destroy Pooh and his friends and Mickey Mouse along with Ash and his friends and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Scar appears in some of the Simba Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures films ''as he plotted to get Simba and his crew. He sent Quint, Arthur, Cecil, Shere Khan, Tublat, Lord Rothbart, and Dr. Facilier to fight with the heroes. Trivia *Scar became SpongeBob's enemy in [[SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King|''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King]]. *Scar became the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King ''. *Scar became Yogi's enemy in [[Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King|''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King]]. *Scar will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Scar will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. *Scar appeared in the bonus endings for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King, he is Simba and Jondugu's (later renamed Johnny the Lion) uncle. He tells Johnny that he killed his birth parents and is adopted by Mufasa and Sarabi as their own. *Scar will made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit where they teamed up with Zira, Arthur and Cecil, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Tai Lung to work for Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol. *Scar will team up with Fat Cat to work for Carface in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Scar will team up with Arthur and Cecil, Shere Khan, Yzma, Pete, Lord Rothbart, Tublat, Makunga, and Captain Hook to work for Mother Gothel in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tangled. *Scar returned alongside Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen, and Gaston where they team up with The Headless Horseman to get his revenge on Pooh, Simba, and his friends in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman. *Scar returned alongside Bowser, his family, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, and Dr. Facilier in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus, where they teamed up with the Sanderson Sisters. *Scar will get revenge on Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. *Scar will return in ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', and Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. *Scar will become the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. Category:VILLAINS Category:Traitors Category:Animal characters Category:Murderers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:The Lion King characters Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains